2020
2020 is Hollyoaks's twenty-sixth year of production. This year saw a one-off episode of Hollyoaks Later broadcast in January 2020 for the demise of Breda McQueen, which achieved viewing figures higher than all episodes since season 2. Events Hollyoaks events *2nd January - John Paul McQueen brings his son, Matthew-Jesus McQueen, back to Hollyoaks from Singapore. (First appearance of Matthew-Jesus since 2017) *6th January - Mercedes McQueen is arrested for the murders of Carl Costello, Russ Owen, Glenn Donovan, Louis Loveday and Harry Thompson. *7th January - Edward Hutchinson's daughter, Verity arrives in the village. John Paul McQueen collapses after being poisoned by Breda McQueen. Tony Hutchinson is stabbed with a pitchfork after trying to attack Breda in an attempt to escape. Sylver McQueen tries to strangle Breda after he and Goldie McQueen realise that she is the killer, but is stopped by Goldie. Sylver is later shot with a bolt gun by Breda. Breda sets fire to Stone Mount Farm in an attempt to kill herself, Sylver, Mercedes and Tony. Mercedes and Breda fight, with Breda trying to stab Mercedes with a shard of glass, after being released by Goldie, which ends with Breda being stabbed through the skull with knitting needles by Sylver. The farm later explodes with only Breda's body inside. (First appearance of Verity and final appearance of Breda) *8th January - Tony Hutchinson suffers a cardiac arrest whilst in hospital but is revived by his father, Edward Hutchinson. *9th January - Warren Fox returns to the village with his twin children, Sophie and Sebastian Blake. (First appearance of the characters since 2019) *10th January - Liberty Savage collapses due to low blood sugar. Brody Hudson is kidnapped by Warren Fox. *14th January - Sienna Blake discovers that her son, Sebastian, has leukemia. *16th January - Donna-Marie Quinn returns to the village after being exonerated for the murder of Mac Nightingale. (First appearance of the character since 2019) *20th January - Jesse Donovan and Courtney Campbell marry. *21st January - Jesse Donovan collapses from alcohol poisoning caused by binge drinking. *22nd January - Jesse Donovan is found unconscious by Martine Deveraux. Despite Mitchell Deveraux and the paramedics' attempts to revive Jesse, he dies from alcohol poisoning. (Final appearance of Jesse Donovan) *27th January - Donna-Marie Quinn takes an overdose of drugs, and is left to die by James Nightingale. *28th January - Donna-Marie Quinn leaves the village alone for London after Juliet Quinn discovers that Donna-Marie was planning on leaving her behind. (Final appearance of Donna-Marie) *29th January - Nancy Osborne is stabbed by drug dealer Mason during a fight between Mason and Imran Maalik. *30th January - P.C. George Kiss arrives at Hollyoaks High School to investigate the stabbing of Nancy Osborne. (First appearance of the character) *31st January - Nancy Osborne suffers a miscarriage. *4th February - Mitchell Deveraux is arrested for committing a hate crime. *6th February - Azim Desai leaves for London alone after Scott Drinkwell changes his mind about leaving at the last moment. (Final appearance of Azim) Real life events *7th January - Hollyoaks Later returns of a one off special. *13th January - Hannah Sowden's final episode as series producer until Episode 5347 airs. *14th January - Josie Day's first episode as series producer airs. *21st January - Hannah Sowden's first episode as series producer since Episode 5341 airs. *6th February - Hollyoaks wins Best Soap or Continuing Drama at the 2020 Broadcast Awards. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2020 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2020 returns. Departures See also: Category:2020 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2020 episodes. See also *Category:2020 minor characters *Category:2020 births *Category:2020 marriages *Category:2020 deaths Category:2020s Category:2020